Batalla
by Aruyn
Summary: Oyeron un grito. El cuerpo de un arquero cayó pesadamente contra el suelo. – Lo sabía. Era una emboscada." Solos Ike y Soren, atrapados en el fuego enemigo. ¿Serán capaces de proteger aquello a lo que mas aman? Mi primer yaoi, espero os guste


**Batalla**

¡Buenas a todos! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir XD. Es que intentar aprender a luchar con la túnica de Soren es mas complicado de lo que parece (tiene mucha ropa!!!)

Bueno, aquí cuelgo este pequeño fic (mi primer yaoi) que ya estaba colgado en ingles, y no me había dado cuenta que no lo había colgado en español (viva mi inteligencia superior)

En fin, espero que os guste!!!

El sol empezaba a descender hacia el horizonte, desapareciendo tras los árboles que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Ike clavó a Ragnell en el suelo y se apoyó ligeramente sobre su empuñadura. Mirara donde mirara, solo veía árboles, indistinguibles los uno de los otros. Suspiró.  
- Definitivamente, lo hemos perdido. - Un pesado tomo apareció de la nada, golpeándole la nuca.  
- ¡Pues claro que lo hemos perdido! "No corras detrás de él", te dije. "Si le persigues, solo conseguirás perderte". ¿Y me hiciste caso? No, para variar. – Ike se frotó la zona dolorida y miró a Soren, que le observaba con su habitual gesto de mal humor. Ahora entendía porqué los soldados solían evitarle. No necesitaba gritar, cuando Soren se enfadaba, su tono podría avergonzar hasta las mismas piedras.  
- Ese ladrón se llevó el Florete de Mist. ¿Que querías que hiciera? – Los ojos del mago se entrecerraron peligrosamente.  
- Comprarle otro.  
- Pero ya no sería su florete.  
- No, en eso tienes razón. En lugar de tener un florete mellado, corroído y con el mango tan gastado que ya no se distinguen ni las inscripciones, tendría un florete afilado, nuevo y de mucha mejor calidad. Tienes razón, el cambio es sustancial. – Ike removió la empuñadura de su espada, algo nervioso.  
- Bueno… En ese momento no…  
- Calla. – El mercenario miró sorprendido a su compañero. Era la primera vez en todos esos años que le hacía callar.  
- ¿Porqué?  
- Porque no me dejas oír. – La expresión del estratega había cambiado. Sus ojos escudriñaban las copas de los árboles, mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia el suelo, en busca del tomo que había caído al suelo. Ike también escuchó, en silencio, hasta detectar el ligero crujido de una rama próxima, y el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban. Oyó unos familiares susurros junto a él. Un canto leve y antiguo que había aprendido a temer. Soren abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados por la concentración. Pudo distinguir la última palabra de sus versos.  
- ¡Blizzard! – El mago extendió la mano. Un fuerte viento le envolvió, haciendo ondear la túnica que cubría su delgado cuerpo. El viento tomó forma en sus manos, convirtiéndose en un huracán que se abalanzó sobre la copa de un árbol cercano. Las hojas vibraron y se esparcieron por doquier. Oyeron un grito. El cuerpo de un arquero cayó pesadamente contra el suelo. – Lo sabía. Era una emboscada.  
- ¡Maldita sea! – Ike cogió firmemente su espada al tiempo que el estratega cambiaba el pesado tomo por una más ligero y, como ya sabia bien, más letal. Al verse descubiertos, los bandidos salieron de sus escondrijos, blandiendo sus armas con descaro. – Quédate tras de mi, yo me encargo.  
- ¡Ja! ¿Te crees que a estas alturas voy a obedecer una orden como esa? Soy el estratega, no lo olvides. Tú encárgate de las unidades del suelo, yo acabaré con los arqueros. – No pudo evitar sonreír.  
- Muy bien. Pues más te vale no salir malherido, o entonces conocerás la furia de tu comandante. – E hizo girar su cuerpo, blandiendo a Ragnell con firmeza al tiempo que una ráfaga rúnica se abalanzaba contra el enemigo. El grito del bandido quedó ahogado cuando el ataque acabó con su vida, pero una docena de enemigos seguían corriendo hacia ellos. Los arqueros tensaron sus arcos, el mas próximo apuntando al comandante, pero no fue lo bastante rápido.  
- Arsúri Súlimóva, tultanyel. – La ráfaga de aire lanzó al hombre hacia el suelo. Al mismo tiempo, Ike se abalanzó sobre uno de los luchadores y le hundió la espada en el pecho con fuerza, a tiempo para permitir a Soren preparara un nuevo hechizo. Volteó violentamente, liberando a Ragnell y situándose junto a su estratega.  
– Desde luego siempre has destacado por tu sutileza. – Una nueva ráfaga de viento derribó al luchador más cercano, haciendo que el suelo se tiñera del color de la sangre.  
- La sutileza no sirve de nada si estas muerto. – La espada surcó el aire de nuevo, hendiendo la escasa armadura de uno de los espadachines. Se apartó a tiempo para esquivar un golpe y arremetió con fuerza contra el estómago del siguiente enemigo. Un nuevo hechizo remató al espadachín.  
- ¡Ja! Desde luego, los combates son más divertidos contigo. – Soren le miró extrañado, al tiempo que un nuevo hechizo se formaba ante el.  
– ¿Qué dices? - Las manos del moreno brillaban con una luz verduzca mientras las ráfagas mágicas salían de sus dedos. Pero un luchador consiguió eludir el embate de aquella fuerza mágica, aprovechando su momentánea distracción, y arremeter contra los dos mercenarios. Cercenó el aire entre ellos, obligándoles a separarse. El comandante recuperó rápidamente la compostura, a tiempo para esquivar el nuevo ataque del bandido. Hizo girar su espada con fuerza y envió un tajo certero hacia el suelo, cruzando el pecho de su enemigo. - ¡Cuidado, Ike!  
Un nuevo espadachín apareció tras el peliazul, dispuesto a cortarle el cuello. Giró y levantó su espada, bloqueando la estocada. Soren dio un paso hacia delante y levantó la mano, dispuesto a lanzar un torbellino. Pero un hacha salió de la nada, apuntando directamente a su garganta. Saltó ágilmente hacia atrás inclinando la cabeza para evitar el corte. Ya había cuatro bandidos entre ellos dos y los siguientes golpes le hicieron retroceder aún más. No había duda: intentaban separarles. Se habían percatado de la compenetración de sus movimientos y habían decidido alejarles el uno del otro para romper el apoyo que se proporcionaban en combate.  
- ¡Mierda! – Ike empezó a embestir con furia a sus enemigos, intentando llegar hasta Soren cuanto antes. - ¡Apartaos de una maldita vez!– Empujó con fuerza al espadachín más próximo, justo a tiempo para ver a su compañero entonar un nuevo conjuro. Y entonces vio el hechizo quebrarse, y la expresión de terror en su rostro. Por un momento, sus ojos asustados se cruzaron con los suyos, mientras el libro, ya agotado, resbalaba de sus manos. Un nuevo luchador se cruzó en su campo de visión y alzó su hacha. El mercenario saltó atrás para esquivarlo, y entonces un grito de dolor se quebró en el aire. - ¡Soren! - El muchacho levantó la vista e intentó pedirle ayuda, pero los bandidos no le permitieron ninguna distracción. Con la empuñadura de la espada, uno de ellos aprovechó para golpearle la sien con fuerza, dejándole inconsciente. - ¡Eather! - La espada de Ike cruzó el cielo, al tiempo que saltaba para cogerla y lanzar un tajo contra el suelo que evitó al espadachín rematar al mago. Entonces se arrodilló rápidamente junto a él y paso el brazo por su delgada cintura, apretándole contra su cuerpo para protegerle de los siguientes golpes. Un gesto de dolor deformó su rostro al sentir el contacto del frió acero en su carne. Pero no tenía tiempo para desfallecer. Ignorando el ardiente dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, hizo girar a Ragnell por encima de su cabeza y remató con una estocada hacia delante, derribando a los bandidos más cercanos. Un último arquero se acercó al amparo de los cuerpos que caían para asestarle un golpe mortal, pero la ráfaga rúnica de su arma le detuvo. Volteó la cabeza, en busca de más enemigos. Pero no pudo avistar a más enemigos. Suspiró aliviado y clavó la espada en el suelo, casi sin aliento. - La próxima vez que me digas que no corra, te haré caso. - Dejo el cuerpo inconsciente del moreno junto a él y le apartó la túnica para examinar la herida. Parecía grave. La hemorragia no había cesado y su piel palidecía por momentos. - ¡Mierda! Si solo supiera un poco de primeros auxilios... ¿Porque ignoraría siempre a Mist cuando intentaba enseñarme? - rebuscó en sus bolsillos y en su riñonera hasta dar con una pequeña botella de cristal. Examinó atentamente su escaso contenido: solo quedaba una dosis. Observó sus propias heridas, que también sangraban en abundancia, y luego volvió la cara hacia el rostro pálido y demacrado de su compañero. Parecía... estar sufriendo. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón que nada tenia que ver con las magulladuras que había sufrido. ¿Serian los remordimientos?  
- ¡Valaura! - El grito le cogió totalmente desprevenido. Sin siquiera ser consciente de haberlo pensado, se lanzó sobre el mago inconsciente, recibiendo de lleno el impacto del hechizo en su espalda.  
De sus labios brotó un grito agónico. Notó como perdía el mundo de vista, demasiado herido y agotado para continuar, y se desplomo casi inconsciente sobre el mago. Su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho. Y, a través de la nube de dolor que embotaba sus oídos, pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Eran lentos, arrítmicos, y cada vez más débiles. Se estaba muriendo. Aquello despertó la pequeña parte de su conciencia que aún no se había rendido. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, apoyó las manos en el suelo y se incorporó. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a su enemigo. Bastón en mano, el sacerdote estaba curando a aquellos de sus compañeros que continuaban vivos. Entonces se percató de que el mercenario estaba consciente. Asustado y contrariado, llevó la mano hacia su libro de hechizos. Era su última oportunidad. Buscó rápidamente la poción, que había rodado por el suelo, la destapó de un mordisco y la metió con brusquedad en la boca de Soren, haciendo que se la tragara.  
- ¡Valaura! – El hechizo volvió a impactarle de lleno. Noto como todas las células de su cuerpo gritaban de dolor. Mientras se desplomaba contra el suelo, vio el rostro de su compañero, empezando a recuperar el color. Sintió como una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Soren abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba tendido boca arriba sobre la hierba, no acababa de recordar bien por que. Se cubrió el rostro con la mano, intentando que la luz del sol no le cegara. Notando como si tuviera el cuerpo lleno de plomo, consiguió incorporarse. Un espasmo de dolor le recorrió la sien, haciendo que se encogiera. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor, intentando aclarar sus ideas a través de la acuciante migraña. Y entonces vio a Ike tendido junto a él, inconsciente. Un torrente de ideas le vino a la mente. El ladrón, la batalla, su libro de magia. Asustado, miró a su alrededor, pero no parecían estar cerca. Se arrodilló rápidamente junto a su cuerpo y comprobó los latidos de su corazón. Seguía vivo, pero estaba muy débil. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas, y unas fuertes marcas de hechizo en la espalda. - … Ike. ¿Me oyes? – Sacudió suavemente los hombros del mercenario, tratando de despertarle, pero no reaccionaba. Empezó a notar una presión en el pecho. - ¡Ike, vamos! Este no es momento de dormirse. ¡Despierta! – Pero no servia de nada. Empezó a buscar en su bolsa, tratando de encontrar alguna poción, pero ya no le quedaba ninguna. Tampoco había llevado consigo el bastón de curación, solo llevaba un Restaurar, que no le serviría de nada en aquella situación. No tenía nada que darle. Notó como el pánico empezaba a invadirle. Desesperado, registró también los bolsillos de su comandante, pero tampoco halló nada. - ¡Mierda, Ike! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Cómo han conseguido dejarte así? – Se dejó caer junto al cuerpo, intentando pensar algo que hacer. No entendía que era lo que le pasaba. Había estado en situaciones mucho peores, había luchado en cientos de batallas. ¿Por qué ahora le costaba tanto pensar con claridad? ¿Porque se sentía tan… aterrado? Y entonces notó algo junto a su pierna: era un frasco vacío. Lo observó extrañado, y entonces una terrible idea le pasó por la mente. Se relamió los labios, y el amargo sabor a hierbas confirmó sus sospechas: Ike había caído intentando protegerle. Aquello hico que el corazón le diera un vuelco. La presión en su pecho aumentó hasta dejarle sin respiración. Notó como las lágrimas amenazaban con nublar sus ojos. Y entonces se abalanzo sobre el pecho de Ike y rompió a llorar, incapaz de contenerse, incapaz de ver las cosas con claridad. - ¡Maldito seas, Ike! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿¡Por qué has arriesgado tu vida de esa manera!? ¡¡No merece la pena que mueras por alguien como yo!! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer si mueres? ¡Mierda, Ike, contesta! - Se quedó mirando el rostro del peliazul, en sus labios había una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Notó el nudo en el pecho empezaba a deshacerse. Las lágrimas dejaron de brotar. – Ike, eres un imbécil…  
- ¿Seguro que estaban por aquí? Hace mucho rato que andamos. – Soren se giró, sobresaltado. Algunos bandidos se acercaban entre los árboles, guiados por un sacerdote. Pudo reconocer su cara, era uno de los bandidos que le habían atacado. Así que era eso… Habían ido a buscar ayuda. El mago notó como toda la tristeza desaparecía, dejando paso a una llama de ira que empezaba a crecer en su interior. Ellos. Ellos eran los que les habían atacado, los que le habían hecho eso a su comandante. Les escuchó en silencio, colérico, sin moverse del pecho de su comandante y sin siquiera percatarse de que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos por la forma en que apretaba la camisa del peliazul.  
- ¡Segurísimo! Les hemos pegado tal paliza que me extrañaría que siguieran vivos, mucho menos que hubieran conseguido escapar.  
- Se lo tienen bien merecido, esos héroes de pacotilla. Sobretodo el memo del comandante. Ese zoquete… ¡Oh, miradme! ¡Soy el gran Ike, el salvador de Crimea! ¡Ja! Ese niñato engreído no sabría encontrarse el culo en un mapa.  
Muy lentamente, Soren giró la cabeza, hasta quedar de cara a aquellas voces. Sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente. Pudo ver a los cinco hombres que se dirigían hacia él, despreocupados. El sacerdote llevaba un bastón de curación en la mano. Lo balanceaba de un lado a otro, como si estuviera pegando a alguien, mientras sus compañeros se partían de risa. La pequeña llama que había empezado a arder en él se había convertido en una hoguera que amenazaba con destruir todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino. Y ya no tenía ninguna intención de frenar ese sentimiento. Toda duda o pensamiento había desaparecido de su cabeza. Solo era consciente de una cosa: la ira que sentía. Se levantó imperiosamente, notando como cada una de sus células vibraba con un fuego interior que desconocía en él. Cogió el bastón del suelo y se dirigió hacia las voces. No sabía usar espadas ni hachas, aquello tendría que servir. Sin pensar que estaba solo, sin pensar que ellos eran unos bandidos bien armados mientras que el solo llevaba un palo para defenderse, sin pensar que aun conservaba parte de las heridas que le habían infligido, se paró frente a ellos, decidido. Sus instintos hondearon en su mente buscando algo que le pudiera servir, y encontraron los recuerdos de Nephenee. La imagen de la muchacha combatiendo se grabó en su cabeza, y entonces se dejó llevar.  
- ¡Eh, vosotros! – Separó las piernas, haciendo retroceder su pié derecho, flexionó las rodillas, aguantó fuertemente el bastón junto a él y estiró los bracos, haciendo que la vara quedara perpendicular a su cuerpo. Los bandidos miraron sorprendidos al pequeño mago, que les observaba desafiante, presumiblemente en la posición de defensa de los lanceros. – No daréis un paso más.  
Los bandidos le miraron sorprendidos. Y entonces se echaron a reír. Uno de los espadachines avanzó hacia él un par de pasos.  
- ¿Y quien nos lo va a impedir, mocoso? ¿Tu? – Sus compañeros volvieron a reírse como gallinas. Soren no se inmutó. – Oh, miradle como se hace el valiente. El niñito bonito quiere jugar a los soldaditos. Anda, peque, vete con tu mamá, que esto es peligroso. – El espadachín hico una señal con la mano, como si estuviera espantando una mosca. Pero aquello no tuvo como resultado el gag cómico y la pataleta a la que estaban acostumbrados. El mago siguió mirándoles sin pestañear, sereno y altivo, y también furioso. Aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre les observaban encolerizados. Pero era una cólera fría, calculadora. Ese tipo de ira que decía: Soy plenamente consciente de lo que estoy apunto de hacer, voy a hacerte sufrir hasta que supliques perdón, y disfrutaré haciéndolo. El otro espadachín se situó frente a él.  
- Vamos, chaval, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes conseguir con esto? – La mirada glacial del moreno le heló la sangre en las venas. Le tendió una mano.  
- El bastón.  
- ¿Q… Que?  
- Quiero el bastón de curación. Dámelo. – Aquello no era una petición, era una orden. El mercenario miró a sus compañeros y les dedicó una mirada cómplice.  
- ¿Quieres curar a tu amiguito? ¿Es eso? Que tierno… Pues tendrás que… - Soren trazó un semicírculo con le brazo, haciendo que la punta de la vara golpeara la sien del hombre. Entonces avanzó el pié izquierdo, retiró el bastón de su cabeza y golpeó sus rodillas con el otro extremo, derribándolo. Sin siquiera darle tiempo a llegar al suelo, le puso un pié encima del pecho, le empujó y golpeó de nuevo su sien con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir. El espadachín se quedó inerte en el suelo, sangrando profusamente. Soren alzó la vista hacia sus enemigos, que le observaban con la boca abierta.  
- Le has… ¡Le has abierto la cabeza! ¡¡Hijo de puta!! – El otro espadachín se abalanzó contra él y lanzó un tajo hacia su cabeza. Alzó los brazos para frenar el golpe con el bastón y luego retrocedió una pierna al tiempo que frenaba una nueva estocada con la esfera roja. El espadachín no le dejó tiempo para respirar antes de de enviar una nueva estocada contra sus rodillas, pero el mago la esquivó de un salto y repitió los movimientos que habían derrotado a su anterior enemigo.  
- ¡Vulg! ¡Hagen! – los luchadores respondieron a la señal del sacerdote y se lanzaron a dúo contra el mago, que se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo e hico girar velozmente el Restaurar por encima de su cabeza. Los bandidos frenaron, evitando que el ataque les golpeara el estómago. Pero Soren ya había previsto eso y, aprovechando el movimiento de rotación, se inclinó hacia atrás hasta casi tocar el suelo y giró su cintura, aumentando su radio de alcance y golpeando los tobillos de sus enemigos, que trastabillaron. Entonces se levantó siguiendo el movimiento, avanzó hacia uno de ellos y le barrió las piernas con su arma. Se dispuso a rematar a su contrincante en el suelo, pero el hacha del otro luchador se lo impidió haciéndolo retroceder. Antes de tener tiempo de reaccionar, el otro bandido le lanzó una patada desde el suelo que le acertó en el estómago. Retrocedió, tambaleándose y sujetándose el estomago con fuerza. Noto la sangre brotar de nuevo de la herida. Empezó a marearse… El luchador que continuaba en pie ayudó al otro a levantarse y emprendieron su ataque. Lanzaron los dos un hachazo hacia su cabeza. Pero la ira apremiante que hervía en su interior era más fuerte que el dolor. Se dejó caer de cuclillas para esquivar las hachas y volvió a subir para atestarle un fuerte golpe en la nariz a uno de ellos. Volvió a tirarse al suelo para esquivar el contraataque y cerró con fuerza el puño.  
- ¡Maldito niño de goma! ¡Te voy a hacer rodajas, mono de circo! – En el momento en que estuvo lo bastante cerca, le lanzó el puñado de tierra que había cogido a la cara. - ¡Mierda, mis ojos! – Y aprovechó para lanzar un golpe directo a la boca de su estómago. Se alzó de nuevo y le golpeó con fuerza la nuca con la base de la vara. Un crujido confirmó como las vértebras de su cuello se desencajaban. Luego avanzó hacia el que quedaba en pie, volteando su cuerpo, al tiempo que hacia girar el bastón para ganar fuerza, y descargó un golpe fatal contra su cabeza.  
El sacerdote observó al mago erguirse entre los cadáveres de sus compañeros, apartando la sangre de su cara con el dorso de la mano. Sintió que las piernas le empezaban a temblar. Soren alargó la mano hacia él.  
- Dame el bastón. – Pudo sentir como sus manos se abrían bajo el peso de aquellas palabras. La vara cayó al suelo, al tiempo que su dueño corría con todas sus fuerzas. No paró de correr hasta que llegó a las afueras. No volvió la vista atrás. Y por eso no vio como su enemigo se desplomaba en el suelo, agotado.

Soren cogió a Ragnell y la apoyó contra un árbol cercano, luego pasó los brazos por el pecho de su comandante y estiró. Dejó ir un bufido de esfuerzo ante el peso de su comandante pero, a pesar de que escuchó el crujido de protesta de su espalda, consiguió apoyarle en el tronco, junto a su espada. Cogió aire, sintiendo un dolor lacerante en el estómago. Se puso una mano sobre la herida. Era una suerte que los bandidos llevaran una poción, al menos había dejado de sangrar. Y también llevaban vendas. Eran muy precavidos para ser lo que eran, como mínimo más que ellos. Cogió el bastón de curación y se concentró hasta hacerlo brillar, notando como empezaba a desprender calor.

El peliazul no despertó hasta una hora después. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, y lo primero que vio fue al estratega con la cabeza gacha. Estaba sosteniendo su brazo y lo curaba con la ayuda del bastón. Una luz azulada salía de las puntas de sus dedos. Suspiró aliviado. Soren escuchó el sonido y levantó la mirada. Al ver a su comandante por fin despierto, sonrió. – Bienvenido de nuevo, Ike. – El mercenario le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a su alrededor. Estaban solos, a excepción de los cuerpos que cubrían el suelo. Aquello le sorprendió.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? Pensaba que habían venido a ayudarnos.  
- ¿Cómo quieres que vengan a ayudarnos? No saben donde estamos.  
- Ya… Pero, entonces, ¿quien ha acabado con los bandidos? Pensaba que algunos habían sobrevivido. – Soren le echó una mirada llena de significado. - … ¿Tú?  
- ¿Tanto te sorprende? – Pudo notar algo de reproche en su voz.  
- Bueno… Nadie sabe mejor que yo que eres perfectamente capaz de derrotar a todo un batallón tu solo… con tus libros de magia. ¿No se supone que se te había acabado? – El moreno bajó la vista de nuevo hacia el brazo, para empezar a ponerle un vendaje. Aunque él tenía la sensación de que lo había hecho para eludir su mirada.  
- No usé el libro de magia.  
- ¿Y entonces…? – Ahora estaba seguro. ¡Había evitado mirarle! El mago miró furtivamente hacia un lado. Siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos y divisó un bastón en el suelo. El cabezal estaba cubierto de algo que parecía… ¿sangre? - Soren, ¿eso es lo que creo que es? – El comandante se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió hacia el bastón.  
- ¡Ike! Has sufrido heridas muy graves, no deberías…  
- ¡Aaay!  
- Ponerte en pié todavía…

Ike se pasó la mano por las rodillas, que le dolían como si se las hubieran triturado. Dudaba que pudieran aguantar su peso… Mientras el mago se acercaba y se arrodillaba a su lado, cogió la vara del suelo. Efectivamente, estaba cubierta de sangre. - ¿Estas bien?  
- Soren, ¿les has abierto la cabeza a bastonazos? – El mago parecía algo incomodo.  
- Pues… Si, la verdad es que si. – Ike le observó unos momentos con los ojos abiertos de par en par y, sin poder contenerse, empezó a reírse a carcajadas. - ¡¿De que demonios te ríes?! – El peliazul le hico una señal con la mano para que se esperara. Se reía con tanta fuerza que era incapaz de respirar. Pensaba que la espalda se le iba a partir en dos.  
- Jaja… ay… Espera… Es que… Juju… Es que realmente eres único. No creo que haya nadie más en el mundo que utilice un bastón antivenenos para dejar fuera de combate a los bandidos. – Soren parecía algo ofendido.  
- ¿Y que esperabas? ¿Qué les soltara un discurso sobre las fuerzas del bien hasta matarlos de aburrimiento?  
- No, no. Si me parece una idea genial. Pero solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas. Por eso me encanta tenerte en mi equipo. – Soren le miró directamente a los ojos, como hacia siempre con todo el mundo. Era una costumbre que solía incomodar a la gente, pero el había llegado a apreciarla. Le hacia sentirse seguro.  
Y entonces su expresión cambió por completo, tiñendo su sonrisa de preocupación. – Tienes los ojos rojos. – El mago arqueó una ceja.  
- Si, Ike, tengo los ojos rojos. Es mas, nací con ellos. ¿…Seguro que te encuentras bien?  
- ¡No me refiero al color que tienen! Me refiero a que… Soren, ¿has estado llorando? – La simple idea hizo que su estomago se encogiera de miedo. Miró al mago con preocupación, pero este parecía no entender.  
- S… Si. Cuando me he despertado y te he visto tendido en el suelo, yo… He perdido un poco el control de la situación. Lo siento, no se volverá a repetir. – Así que era eso. Había sido él, con su actitud irresponsable, quien le había hecho llorar. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Y aún así... era él quien pedía disculpas. La presión en su estómago aumentó.  
- ¡Soren, no tienes que disculparte! Ha sido culpa mía. He sido yo quien nos ha arriesgado y ha provocado que acabáramos malheridos. No hay ninguna razón para que te disculpes. Es más… Soy yo quien lo siente. – Sin saber por qué, empezó a ponerse nervioso. Apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando que sus manos dejaran de temblar. – Te han herido por mi culpa. Te he hecho llorar. Quería protegerte y solo he conseguido hacerte daño. Perdóname.  
- ¿Pero que dices? – El estratega se acercó a él y le cogió los brazos, intentando tranquilizarle. Empezaba a preocuparle la actitud nerviosa de su comandante. – Ike, tu no sabias que era una emboscada. Y he sido yo el que ha llorado. No he podido controlar mi estado de ánimo y he dejado que los sentimientos me dominaran. ¡Esa no es la actitud que debe mantener un soldado! Debería haber sido capaz de mantener mis nervios bajo control y no haber permitido que las lágrimas delataran mi debilidad.  
- La cuestión no es si has dejado escapar lágrimas o no, ¡lo que me duele es que tuvieras ganas de hacerlo!  
- ¡¿Y que importancia tiene si tengo ganas de llorar o no?!  
- ¡¡¡Para mi es importante!!! – El mago se quedó desconcertado por el grito, pero él continuó hablando. Se sentía furioso. Enfadado con el mundo, enfadado consigo mismo por haberle hecho llorar, por no entender de donde venia esa rabia. El corazón le dolía como si se lo estuvieran apretando. Tenía ganas de llorar y de gritar a la vez. Decenas de sentimientos se agolpaban en su cabeza y no conseguía aclararlos. – Maldita sea, ¡mira a tu alrededor! Estamos en una época de mentiras y politiqueo. Miro hacia delante y solo veo robos, ataques sin sentido, pobreza. Solo veo dolor. Y en los sitios donde se supone que deberían estar haciendo algo, solo se preocupan de las apariencias y de política. – Hablaba tan rápido que pensaba que se le iba a trabar la lengua. – En esta guerra hemos ido a todos los reinos, y en cada uno de ellos, en lugar de preocuparme por combatir, tenia que preocuparme de cómo comportarme, de hablar en mi turno, de respetar protocolos y etiquetas. Todos vigilan lo que deben decir y como decirlo. ¡Nadie dice lo que piensa! Miro sus caras y soy incapaz de adivinar lo que pasa por sus cabezas. – Soren le miraba en silencio, asustado por sus palabras frenéticas y sus gestos furiosos. – ¡Aunque sonrían, soy incapaz de distinguir si lo hacen porque están contentos o solo porque es el maldito protocolo! ¡Y me siento estúpido, como si fuera yo el que hace mal al decir lo que pienso, como si no tuviera derecho siquiera de pensar en hacerlo! ¡Y cuando estoy furioso y tengo ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y volverme a casa para pasarme el resto de mi insignificante vida solo y aislado…! Entonces… - Toda la furia desapareció de la voz del mercenario. - Entonces me giro… Sabiendo que vas a estar a mi lado. E, ignorando todo el dolor y las mentiras que nos rodean, miro tus ojos. Y en ellos solo veo la pura verdad… Eso hace que sienta que vale la pena seguir adelante - Notó como una profunda tristeza evaporaba toda la rabia que había sentido. – Por eso… Me aterra la idea de pensar que las lágrimas puedan borrar toda la verdad que hay en tu mirada. – Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, contemplando al confuso mago. – Lo… Lo siento. No se muy bien lo que estoy diciendo, las palabras nunca han sido lo mío… - Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la mejilla de su compañero, y sintió que aquella lágrima le partía en dos el corazón. – Oh, Soren. Yo… no quería que… - Pero los labios del mago ahogaron su voz. Se quedó unos segundos petrificado, notando el aliento de Soren en su boca. Le estaba… ¿besando? Totalmente desconcertado, puso las manos en sus caderas para apartarle, pero el chico resbaló de entre sus dedos, pasando los brazos por su cuello. Notó la calidez de su cuerpo en el pecho. Probó de cogerle de nuevo… Nunca se había percatado de lo delgada que era su cintura, podía abarcarla con un solo brazo. Y su pelo olía tan bien… Entonces se percató de que le estaba abrazando y apartó rápidamente las manos. Los labios de Soren se alejaron de los suyos.  
- Esto… - El mago le miró, con una expresión en el rostro que no acababa de entender. Se notaba la cabeza completamente embotada. Vale, ¿y ahora que demonios hacia? – Ehm… Que curioso, tu pelo huele a hierbas y a pergamino… No sabia que era un olor tan agradable… - Las palabras que acababa de pronunciar llegaron a su cerebro. Ay, Diosa. ¡¿Pero que acababa de decir?! Notó como empezaba a ponerse colorado. – No… es solo que me ha parecido curioso, jaja… Es uno de esas cosas que te sorprenden cuando te das cuenta, como cuando descubres que una fruta puede ser amarga, o que unos labios puedan saber tan bien… ¡Ah! ¡No quería decir eso! – Se estaba haciendo un lío enorme que solo conseguía empeorar la situación, y era una situación de la que no sabía salir. – En realidad nunca me lo he preguntado, porque tampoco me interesaba. Eso no quiere decir que me haya molestado. ¡En absoluto! Enrealidadmehagustadomucho… ¡Olvida lo que he dicho! O sea, que… - Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, hecho un manojo de nervios. - ¡Agh! ¡No se ni lo que digo! Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… – Su cara adquirió el color de un tomate maduro; ya no se distinguía su piel de su capa. Soren enarcó una ceja. - ¡Bueno, vale, no se que decir! Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo pensar con la cabeza… ¡Con claridad! ¡No puedo pensar con claridad! Es decir, que…  
- Pervertido…  
- … Que… ¡¿QUÉ?! – El mago estaba sonriendo con una expresión totalmente desconocida para él, una expresión que le daba algo de miedo… - Esperaesperaespera. ¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido! No soy como ese sonado de Gatrie. No pienso que las mujeres son como florecillas, ni comparo su pelo con rayos de sol, ni me pregunto como debe ser el tacto de tu piel sobre mi pecho… Bueno, vale, eso ahora lo estoy pensando. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No se que demonios tengo que decir! – Pero el mago no parecía escucharle. Sus ojos color sangre le miraban con tanta intensidad que sentía que le iban a traspasar. - … ¿Soren? ¿Que haces? - Vio como el cuerpo del joven se arqueaba ligeramente, al tiempo que sus extremidades se contraían, como si estuviera cogiendo impulso. – Por que… ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Y porque estas cogiendo esa postura? Me recuerdas a Ranulf cuando va a atacar… Espera. ¡Estas haciendo lo mismo que Ranulf para atacar! No tendrás intención de luchar o algo así, ¿no? ¡No pienso luchar contra ti!– Sus labios se curvaron aun mas, dibujando en sus pálidas facciones una sonrisa voraz.  
- Entonces no te resistas; más fácil para mí…  
- ¡¡¿¿Queeeeee??!! Soren, un momento. ¡¿Qué es lo que…?! ¡¡¡Aaaaaah!!!

*******

- ¡¡Hermano!! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Estáis bien? – La valquiria corrió rápidamente hacia los dos chicos que se acercaban al campamento.  
- Errrrr… Lo siento, Mist. No he podido recuperar tu Florete. – Pero la chica no le prestó atención, observaba atentamente las ropas de los recién llegados.  
- Oh, Diosa, ¡estáis malheridos! Rolf, ve a buscar a Rhys.  
- Tranquila. Estamos bien. Solo necesitamos una ducha. – Los gritos de la chiquilla habían empezado a atraer al resto de mercenarios, que se acercaban preocupados hacia ellos.  
- ¿Y esperas que me lo crea? Tenéis la ropa destrozada. ¡Fíjate! Parece que a Soren le hayan arrancado la túnica de un tirón. ¡La lleva atada con el cinturón! ¿Y donde están todos los botones de tu camisa?  
- Errrrr… - Ike luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra el rubor que empezaba a cubrir su cara, intentando encontrar alguna excusa convincente.  
- Os han atacado. – Los ojos castaños de la mercenaria se tiñeron de terror. – ¡Tienes marcas de uñas en el pecho!  
- ¡Que no! ¡Que estamos bien!  
- ¿Y esos moratones como han llegado al cuello de Soren? ¿Por arte de magia? – Gatrie se apartó de los demás para analizar el cuerpo de los jóvenes con más atención. Soltó una risita.  
- Mist, esto no son morados, son chu… - La mirada que le echó su comandante hico que sus palabras gritaran como colegialas y corrieran a refugiarse tras sus amígdalas.  
- ¿Chu? ¿Qué son chu?  
- Ya basta de tonterías. – El tono autoritario de Soren les hizo volverse hacia él. Su rostro la viva imagen de la serenidad, como siempre. – Era una emboscada. Te han robado el Florete para separarnos y podernos atacar con mas facilidad. Un contingente bastante numeroso nos estaba esperando en el bosque. El enemigo era fuerte, y se ha defendido con uñas y dientes a los ataques... Pero no han podido resistirse a nosotros. – Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su cara. Los mercenarios se estremecieron ligeramente, Soren podía ser realmente aterrador cuando quería…  
- Entonces Mist tiene razón. Será mejor que os haga una revisión.  
- No es necesario. – Ike pasó a través de sus hombres y se dirigió a su habitación. – Estamos perfectamente. Lo que me apetece ahora es darme una ducha y descansar un rato. Así que os ruego que no me molestéis a menos que sea importante. Ah, Soren. – Se detuvo ante la puerta y volteó por un momento, lanzándole una mirada cómplice al mago. – Ven a verme en una hora, quiero ver el informe de batalla.  
- De acuerdo. No te preocupes, Ike. Te informaré del combate lo más detalladamente posible. – Y desapareció dentro de la casa, dispuesto a repetirle el "informe de batalla" punto por punto.


End file.
